Faça sua escolha
by misslonely8059
Summary: Era isso ou... casar com a Weasley.


**Faça sua escolha**

**Sinopse**: Era isso ou... casar com a Weasley.

**Avisos**: Harry Potter e seus personagens são da Tia JK. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos. Contém slash e xingamentos leves, se não gosta, não leia. Não betada, relevem eventuais errinhos.

x x

Lucius Malfoy sempre foi um homem prático e extremamente inteligente.

Tanto que a primeira atitude que tomou para recuperar o prestígio de seu sobrenome após a guerra foi forjar um casamento para seu filho, Draco, com uma pessoa de família tradicional e influente.

E, para a total surpresa e descrença absoluta de todo o mundo mágico, a escolhida foi Ginevra Weasley - não que a garota agradasse realmente ao enigmático Sr Malfoy, ou que sua familia se encaixasse realmente nas exigências aristocráticas do ex-comensal da morte, mas com toda aquela questão que envolveu os heróis da guerra, Ginny tornara-se midiaticamente importante e cobiçada.

Seria a escolha certa, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer.

Mas o que pareceu mais absurdo ainda aos olhos de toda a comunidade mágica foi o fato de que os Weasley concordaram prontamente com aquela união, ignorando os protestos da filha e a completa desaprovação dos filhos.

E era exatamente por isso que, agora, estavam ambas as familias reunidas na grande e ricamente mobiliada sala da Mansão Malfoy: Arthur e Lucius conversavam com tranquilidade, acertando os detalhes do casamento, enquando Draco e Ginny, ambos com os braços cruzados e sentados em lados opostos do sofá, tomando a maior distância possível um do outro, trocavam olhares de profunda indignação e desespero.

- Podemos marcar para a semana que vem, se achar oportuno. - o Sr Malfoy sugeriu ao Weasley, dando uma olhada significativa para o filho, que retribuiu o gesto revelando seu total desprezo para com aquela situação.

Arthur concordou alegremente com a data, estranhamente encantado de mais com a possibilidade de ver sua única filha casada com um Malfoy. Ginny não entendia o comportamente do pai, mas tinha sérias suspeitas de que a guerra o tinha enlouquecido - assim como tinha enlouquecido o esquisito e arrogante do Malfoy. Será que estavam sob algum tipo de maldição?

Seja lá o que fosse, não estava nem um pouco disposta a seguir em frente com toda essa maluquisse ou se deixar manipular dessa forma pelo pai, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa - ou enfeitiçar alguém ou mesmo fazer um verdadeiro escândalo - a porta da Mansão se abriu num estrondo e pelo menos uma dúzia de bruxos entrou desenfreadamente. Flashs vieram de todos os lados e alguns jornalistas começaram a entrevistar os dois homens responsáveis pelo arranjo do casamento.

Perplexa, Ginny notou que tanto o Malfoy como o seu pai, apesar de surpresos com a invasão, pareciam mais do que satisfeitos em noticiar todo o mundo mágico sobre a união de seus herdeiros. Mais perplexa ainda, notou, ao canto da sala, Harry Potter olhando fixamente para Draco Malfoy, puro desprezo estampado nas orbes verdes. Draco, por sua vez, crispou os lábios e fez uma careta de desgosto, um olhar frio sendo devolvido a Harry.

- Harry, meu rapaz! - Arthur chamou alegremente, tão logo viu seu garoto-de-ouro e eterno herói do mundo mágico, puxando o moreno para uma foto - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver de perto. - dizia pausadamente, sem desgrudar os olhos de Malfoy - E desejar felicidades... aos _noivos._ Até chamei a imprensa para registrar os detalhes. - e arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente, o que fez Draco levantar do sofá, possesso, e investir contra o moreno.

- Potter, desgraçado! - agarrou a gola do casaco de Harry, aproximando seu rosto do dele, os flashs atingindo os dois sem perder nenhum detalhe. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

- O que foi, Malfoy? Não era isso o que você queria? - Harry segurava as mãos do loiro, tentando fazer com que ele o soltasse, em nenhum momento seus olhares se desconectaram. - Pensei que quisesse tornar público o quanto você está feliz e empolgado com esse...

- VÁ SE FODER, SEU BASTARDO! - e soltou o moreno, empurrando-o contra a parede.

- Só se você for comigo, Malfoy - Harry não se preocupou em baixar seu tom de voz, o que deixou Ginny completamente desorientada e boquiaberta. Draco corou dos pés à cabeça, perdendo a compostura e a impresa toda chegou mais perto para registrar a cena, fazendo um turbilhão de perguntas ao mesmo tempo para Harry, Draco e Ginny - A escolha é sua. - finalizou, ignorando os jornalistas.

Draco lançou um olhar de desespero ao pai, buscando apoio, mas Lucius estava tranquilo, assim como o Weasley, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um gesto de cabeça sugestivo que dizia claramente: "faça sua escolha".

Maldito Potter e sua coragem grifinória! Maldito Lucius e seus joguinhos humilhantes! E maldito Weasley que concordou com aquela maluquisse! Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos, assanhando os fios loiros desesperadamente. Tinha de fazer aquilo. Aquilo que tanto temia, aquilo que tanto tentara evitar. Estava diante de um dilema cruel: precisava relevar tudo e assumir de vez! Era isso ou... casar com a Weasley.

Os jornalistas continuaram bombardeando perguntas, os flashs estavam deixando sua visão embaçada e Draco já estava de saco cheio. De tudo. Que se danasse o mundo e a opinião alheia!

- VÃO Á MERDA TODOS VOCÊS! NÃO VAI TER PORCARIA DE CASAMENTO NENHUM! - procurou o olhar de Harry e grudou as orbes cinzas no moreno, que lançou um sorriso de lado ao loiro - Está feliz, Potter? Eu não vou me casar com essa ruiva sardenta e pobretona! Querem saber a verdade? - fez suspense por um momento antes de continuar - O Potter e eu estamos juntos há anos! E se eu tiver de casar com alguém vai ser com esse idiota, bastardo-testa-partida, maldito, filho da...

Mas não conseguiu continuar quando os lábios de Harry se esmagaram aos seus, o que gerou uma balburdia imensa da parte dos jornalistas, que voltaram a perguntar sem parar, mas as respostas não vinham porque o casal simplesmente não se desgrudava mais.

Os olhos azuis de Ginny quase saltavam para fora do rosto, tamanha era sua surpresa, mal conseguia raciocinar direito em meio a cena traumática que presenciava: Harry estava realmente atacando a Doninha daquela forma? Diante de toda a imprensa bruxa? Será que todos tinham ficado loucos de vez?

Olhou para trás e percebeu seu pai e o Malfoy observando tudo com um ar neutro, em nada surpreendidos. Ao contrário disso, pareciam até bem satisfeitos. E foi então que Ginny entendeu tudo. Claro, tudo fazia sentido agora!

- Vocês... planejaram tudo isso desde o começo! - a ruiva mal podia fechar a boca de tanto espanto - Vocês queriam que a Doninha assumisse o Harry!

Arthur Weasley deu de ombros, sorridente, resmungando alguma coisa sobre fazer a coisa certa e amar Harry como um filho, enquanto Lucius Malfoy soltou um suspiro, derrotado, encarando a ruiva com total tranquilidade.

- Você vai entender, quando tiver filhos, menina Weasley, que para fazê-los feliz ou, no caso, aceitar quem são de verdade, precisamos fazer algumas coisinhas, digamos, _sujas_.

Definitivamente ela não entenderia aquilo, mas sua indignação foi completamente ignorada por Arthur e Lucius, que voltaram a conversar como que alheios ao que acontecia bem no meio da sala. Não era como se não soubessem que seria um escândalo, mas não podiam se dar ao luxo de se preocupar com isso agora.

Tinham outro casamento para planejar.

x x

**Notas**: Claro, que pessoa mais influente para casar com o herdeiro dos Malfoy e resgatar a honra do sobrenome se não Harry Potter, querido Lucy?

Ok, ando escrevendo muito sobre casamentos ultimamente. Mais uma que estava querendo sair há tempos, mas que a preguiça nunca deixava. Ando realmente sentindo falta de Harry Potter, comecei a reler os livros, mas que nostalgia me bateu! Ah, foi uma época tão feliz essa em que acompanhei HP... Finais de ano me deixam afundada em nostalgia, mas isso é bom, por um lado, já que desperta minha vontade de escrever.

Então é isso, minha gente! Ficou clichêzinha, mas espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
